


If you fall down we’ll pick you back up.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kid Antonio, Kid Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Parenthood, short fic, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Seb + Kimi’s kid Antonio is being taught to cycle by Sebastian. He falls of his bike and is crying. Kimi cheers him up with ice cream.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	If you fall down we’ll pick you back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally any kid fic ideas I have are about Gio being Kimi’s son.

As a retired racing driver it’s pretty much I mpossible not to miss your job. Despite this, Kimi wouldn’t decide to go back for anything. Especially not now that he gets to spend so much more time with his family. 

He’s taken out of his thoughts when he hears Tonio letting out a whoop of joy and Kimi can’t help but take in the scene in front of him. Antonio is cycling along andwobbling precariously, while Seb is left running along beside him, sporadically helping to hold onto the back of the bike and stabilise it. Despite having only just recently taken the stabilisers off, Antonio is trying to race along at some speed and soon even Seb is struggling to keep up with him.

Eventually, Antonio convinces Sebastian that he’s fine, allowing the German to slow down to a normal walking pace as he continues to cycle along happily. They stay like that for a few minutes and Antonio seems to be getting along just fine. Just as Seb turns around to see how far Kimi is behind them however, the Finn sees what is about to happen almost in slow motion. Antonio is clearly getting tired and as his legs slow down he begins to lean unconsciously to one side. Before Kimi would even think about having time to shout out a warning, the bike topples over and the Italian boy lands on his hands and knees with a thud. 

As soon as they hear the crash and see what happens, the two parents go sprinting over. While they reach him the little boy sits there quietly, clearly a bit shocked by what’s happened. The moment his parents reach him however and he notices the blood on his knees he begins to cry. Although he is mostly just sniffling loudly he is very clearly trying very hard to stop himself from wailing, still nervous about being too loud or doing anything wrong around his new family.

It’s still pretty crushing to the pair that their little boy isn’t yet entirely comfortable with them. Knowing that he is just a bit spooked by the scrapes however, and luckily not actually too badly hurt, Kimi decides to do his best at distraction before Seb can start fussing. 

“Hey, I’m sorry you fell,” Kimi starts, “but luckily for us, we’re really near somewhere that has a cure for all aches and pains.” 

“Really, where?” Antonio asks, eyes still watery, but already far less tearful than he was to begin with. 

“There’s an ice cream shop just around the corner. That will make everything better,” Kimi says, trying to coax a smile from the youngster. 

“Maybe it will,” Tonio sniffs out, by this point however he is clearly trying to stop himself from just jumping straight up and running in the direction of the ice cream.

After a short period of negotiation, Antonio is manoeuvred so he can be carried on Sebastian’s shoulders while Kimi walks beside them trailing the bike along beside him, which is luckily also fairly unscathed by the incident. 

After letting Antonio pick flavours for them all, the three walk back home, each eating their respective ice creams, Tonio still perched on Sebastian’s shoulders. As they walk, Kimi continually needs to stop Antonio from dropping ice cream on Sebastian’s head all while trying to keep a hold of the bike, causing the young Italian to giggle uproariously. In turn this makes him stop eating which continues the flow of dripping ice cream, making for a sticky situation.

Despite the fact Sebastian is certain he will need to shower several times once they are home to try and get the mess of the day off him, he can’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind spending every day almost exactly like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d ever finally get round to writing one of these but here we are ;D


End file.
